Nidome no Kokuhaku
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [A FIC FOR FID#9] Jun dan perasaannya yang selalu tertunda untuk diungkapkan. Meskipun ia baru benar-benar mengungkapkannya sekali, tapi selalu saja ada makhluk-makhluk aneh Yumenosaki dan senpainya yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dan hari ini, ia akan mengungkapkan kembali perasaannya pada si dia, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sazanami Jun x Yuuki Makoto. RnR?


**Nidome no Kokuhaku**

Disclaimer :

 **Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements K.K**

 **Nidome no Kokuhaku © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Romance**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, sho-ai, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Jun dan perasaannya yang selalu tertunda untuk diungkapkan. Meskipun ia baru benar-benar mengungkapkannya sekali, tapi selalu saja ada makhluk-makhluk aneh Yumenosaki dan senpainya yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dan hari ini, ia akan mengungkapkan kembali perasaannya pada si dia, untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

Pair(s) :

 **JunMako w/ very slight IzuMakoKoga**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A Special Fict for Fujoshi Independence Day #9**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Jun-kun! Jun-kun! Ayo kita pulaaang!"

Sazanami Jun memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah berapa kali namanya diteriaki begitu oleh _leader_ berisiknya—Tomoe Hiyori itu. Manik emas Jun menatap malas ke arah Hiyori, yang kini tengah menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Sepertinya Hiyori ingin mengajak Jun pergi dari tempat itu, sesegera mungkin.

' _Goddamn_! Hentikan, _aho ohiisan_! Argh! Kau membuatku kesal!' batin Jun dengan sedikit geraman tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menyadari hal itu, Hiyori pun segera menjauhkan tangannya. Ia berkacak pinggang, kemudian bergumam angkuh sembari menatap bangunan luas yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

"Sudahlah, Jun-kun! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja! Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau tempat ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk gila yang siap menerjangmu kalau kau mendekati si kacamata payah itu!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jun menghela napas berat ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Hiyori. Rasanya ingin ia sumpel saja mulut si cabe hijau ini dengan pengepel. Bisa tidak, sih, dia berhenti meredupkan semangat Jun tiap ingin mendekati si pirang penggila permainan UFO _catcher_ Yumenosaki itu?

"Hah... _Ohiisan_ , sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan Yuuki-san itu bukan orang payah!" gertak Jun sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hiyori, bak ingin menantang lelaki yang setingkat di atasnya itu. Hiyori menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian menggerutu tak jelas saat Jun sudah menjauhkan badannya.

Sebenarnya hari ini suasana hati Jun sangatlah cerah. Tidak seperti kala pertamanya saat mencoba mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada lelaki beriris _emerald_ itu. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bimbang, rasa takut, dan rasa-rasa lain yang membuatnya tak begitu bisa untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar. Tapi, kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Setidaknya ia berharap ia bisa mengungkapkannya dengan lancar, tanpa gangguan-gangguan dari penghuni Yumenosaki(tjiwa) yang kala itu memang menganggu acaranya.

Ia tak peduli pada jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut remaja incarannya itu. Ia hanya berharap bisa segera melepaskan belenggu kecemasan yang mengekang hatinya.

Lama Jun terdiam, memandangi gerbang Yumenosaki yang terbuka lebar. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Ia tahu kalau si dia masih ada di sekolah. Ia selalu melakukan _training_ seusai pulang sekolah bersama teman-teman seunitnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia tidak ingin sembarangan masuk ke sekolah ini seperti saat pertamanya melakukan _confession_ dulu. Ia ingin menunggu sampai mereka keluar gerbang. Hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi?

"Loh? Tomoe-san? Sazanami-kun?"

Bagai pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Jun segera menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil mereka dengan wajah sumringah. Dipandangnya gadis manis berambut cokelat lengkap dengan seragam Yumenosakinya itu, tengah tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan Hiyori. "Ada urusan apa di sini?"

Ah, itu bukan orang yang Jun cari. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu satu-satunya produser dan wanita yang sekolah di Yumenosaki, kan? Siapa itu namanya?

"Oh, kau produser Trickstar, kan? Erm—siapa, deh, itu? Ah! Anzu-chan, kan?"

Ah, iya. Namanya Anzu-san.

" _Sou desu_. Tomoe-san, ada perlu apa di Yumenosaki? Ingin bertemu _seitokaichou_ , kah?" tanya Anzu. Terlihat di kedua tangannya, tergenggam kantong plastik berlogo minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah ini. Hiyori menggeleng, kemudian menyikut Jun. "Tidak~ Kami tidak ada urusan apa-apa di sini. Kami akan segera pula—"

" _Ano_! Apa Yuuki-san masih ada di sekolah?" Jun langsung menyambar cepat omongan Hiyori dan mendorong Hiyori ke belakang dengan lengannya. Hiyori cemberut, tapi ia tak melakukan perlawanan.

"Yuuki-kun? Ah, dia ada di dalam, sedang latihan rutin dengan Oogami-kun. Mau kupanggilkan?" balas Anzu ramah. Ibu jempolnya mengarah ke gerbang Yumenosaki, menandakan bahwa orang yang dicari Jun memang ada di dalam sana.

Deg! Hati Jun berdetak keras ketika mendengar nama 'Oogami' terucap dari bibir Anzu. Ia ingat lelaki kasar itu. Dia termasuk salah satu orang yang mengacaukan acara _kokuhaku_ -nya dulu. Bukan cuma itu, setiap ia ingin bertemu dengan Yuuki-sannya itu, lelaki bernama Oogami itu selalu saja menghalanginya.

"Oh. Apa latihannya masih lama? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Yuuki-san. Tapi aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai latihan saja," Jun memang tak ingin terburu-buru seperti kemarin. Ia harus memikirkan tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya langsung dengan Yuuki Makoto. Ia tak ingin kesempatan keduanya ini diganggu lagi oleh siswa dari Yumenosaki.

"Hmm... Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi. Ah, bagaimana kalau Sazanami-kun dan Tomoe-san menunggu di dalam saja?" ujar Anzu. Jun berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini tidaklah buruk. Ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengajak Anzu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau masuk!" sergah Hiyori tiba-tiba—merasa ditinggal dan diabaikan oleh mereka. Jun menoleh malas ke arah _senpai_ -nya.

"Apa lagi, sih, _ohiisan_?" tanya Jun ogah-ogahan. Anzu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ayo kita pulang saja, Jun-kun!" ucap Hiyori ngotot. Lagi-lagi Jun mendesah, kini sambil memegang kepalanya yang puyeng karena sikap Hiyori.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang sendiri saja, sana! _Geez_..." kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Jun. Rasanya sudah dari tadi ia ingin marah dan memaki _senpai_ -nya ini kalau ia tidak ingat dengan statusnya sebagai ' _Tokutokusei_ ' dari Reimei Gakuen dan _kouhai_ yang harus selalu santun kepada senpainya.

"..."

"Sa-sazanami-kun?"

"Pokoknya aku akan mengatakannya hari ini dan tidak ada yang boleh mengangguku! Termasuk kau, _ohiisan_! Paham, kan?" Jun tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia berseru lantang pada Hiyori yang hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi tingkah Jun yang tak biasa itu.

"Haah... Baiklah, baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil," Hiyori menyerah. Ia menghela napas pelan sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian ia berbalik badan, berniat meninggalkan Jun dan Anzu.

"Tapi kalau kau gagal, jangan mewek ke aku, ya!" itulah perkataan terakhir Hiyori sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jun hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyuman simpul. "Hn."

"Memangnya ada apa, sih, Sazanami-kun?" tanya Anzu yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan urusan Jun dengan Makoto. Kini mereka sudah berada di tepian _ground_ latihan Yumenosaki. _Ground_ berbentuk lapangan persegi panjang itu dilengkapi dengan sebuah kursi memanjang di salah satu tepinya. Di situlah mereka berdua mendudukkan diri.

"Ah, itu..." Jun memberikan sedikit ringisan, kemudian memandang arah lain. Anzu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Oi, _moyashi_! Kenapa larimu jadi makin lambat, HAAAH?!"

"Hah... hah... _mou MURIIII_!"

"Bodoh! Kau itu masih lemah, _dasee MOYASHI_!"

Seruan yang saling sahut-menyahut dari dua orang manusia yang tengah berlari di _ground_ itu membuyarkan fokus Jun. Matanya menatap seisi lapangan, dan dari jarak 500 meter ia mendapati orang yang ia cari sedang berlari dengan susah payah. Di belakangnya, ikut berlari seorang dengan surai abu-abu dan membawa sebuah tongkat kendo. Ya, mereka adalah Makoto dan tutornya, Koga.

"I-izinkan aku istirahat dulu, Oogami-kun. Hah... hah..." Makoto menyerah. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tepian _ground_ yang disemen. Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lusuh, lengkap dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jun memang tak melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Tapi kalau ia ingat masa-masa saat mereka latihan untuk _Summer Live_ bersama ataupun latihan tenis di kala senggang, ia bisa membayangkan wajah kelelahan Makoto yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Sa-sazanami-kun? Wajahmu memerah. Ada apa?" tanya Anzu panik, membuyarkan lamunan Jun. Jun langsung gelagapan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Anzu. "A-ah, tidak!"

"Hmmm~?" Anzu berdehem, kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jun. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Hah! Kau ini payah, _moyashi_! Ya sudah, aku ambilkan minum dulu!" Koga pun akhirnya membiarkan Makoto beristirahat. Ia sendiri juga sudah lelah dan haus. Iapun beranjak ke tempat di mana Anzu dan Jun duduk.

"Oi, _onna_! Aku mau minta minum. Sekalian untuk si _moyashi_ itu," ujar Koga sesampainya di tempat Anzu. Anzu hanya tersenyum dan mengambilkan dua kaleng minuman dingin, untuk kemudian diberikan ke Koga.

Tanpa Anzu sadari, tatapan menusuk keluar dari Koga dan Jun. Anzu yang ingin menyerahkan minuman ke Koga pun hanya terdiam sembari menatap kedua lelaki tersebut bergantian.

"Kau ini murid Reimei itu, kan? Mau apa kemari?" tanya Koga dengan nada ketus. Matanya tak berpaling dari Jun, yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Iya. Aku ada urusan dengan Yuuki-san," jawab Jun sembari memberi seringai tipis yang terkesan dipaksa. Mendengar nama Makoto disebut Jun, Koga langsung berkedut.

"Hoo~ Maaf saja. Tapi si _megane moyashi_ itu tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, apalagi untuk meladenimu!" ujar Koga dengan sedikit bentakan. Jun mengernyitkan alisnya. Oh, kalau boleh ingin ia tonjok sekali wajah menyebalkan Koga ini.

"Kata Anzu-san, sebentar lagi latihannya akan selesai. Aku akan menunggu sampai latihan kalian selesai saja," balas Jun yang mencoba untuk santai. Koga semakin jengah dengan sikap Jun. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jun dan menatapnya angkuh.

"Haa? Kau percaya apa kata gadis itu? Sayangnya aku masih akan melatihnya sampai kau menyerah untuk bertemu dengannya!"

"Aku akan menunggu. Meskipun sampai larut malam!" balas Jun tegas, sambil berdiri dan mendekatkan badannya ke Koga. Tampak pancaran listrik keluar dari dua pasang manik emas yang saling menatap dengan tatapan tak bersahabat itu.

" _A-are_? Sazanami-kun? Oogami-kun?"

Anzu, tolong segera pisahkan kedua makhluk ini sebelum mereka mulai membuat rusuh di Yumenosaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Makoto's POV_**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seberang tempatku terbaring sekarang. Seharusnya di sana ada Anzu-chan yang sedang menunggui aku latihan. Daritadi dia sibuk dan harus menunggui latihan Hokuto-kun dan yang lain. Sekarang dia gantian harus menungguiku latihan. Menjadi seorang Anzu-chan memang harus ekstra sabar dan rajin, ya?

Hmm, tapi sudah lebih dari lima menit Oogami-kun menghampiri Anzu-chan dan belum kembali ke sini. Aku sudah haus. Haah... ada apa, ya, di sana?

Aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Duh! Kakiku pegal semua! Latihan Oogami-kun terlalu keras dan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan! Sudah berapa kali aku dijadikan samsak tinju olehnya hanya karena tidak menjalani menu latihannya dengan benar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin kelewatan. Dari jadwal latihan yang semakin diperpanjang, menu latihan yang semakin dipersulit, dan mulutnya yang semakin sering menyalak.

Sejak kapan itu terjadi, ya? Hmm... Ah! Iya, kalau tidak salah sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Sazanami-kun dua minggu lalu. Waktu itu Sazanami-kun langsung masuk ke Yumenosaki untuk menemuiku saat latihan dengan Oogami-kun. Lalu Oogami-kun marah besar dan langsung mengusirnya.

Apa kabar Sazanami-kun sejak hari itu, ya? Aku langsung menghubunginya sesaat setelah latihan. Tapi tidak ada respon darinya. Aku juga menghubunginya di akhir pekan, tapi tetap tak ada respon. Apa dia marah padaku?

Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku, kemudian menyipitkan mataku ke arah di mana Oogami-kun berdiri. Aku dapat melihat Anzu-chan dan seorang pemuda lain di sana. Aku pun berdiri. Wajahku dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Siapa yang sedang bersama Anzu-chan dan Oogami-kun itu?

"Haah! Lebih baik, kau pulang saja sana!"

Niatku untuk menghampiri mereka terhenti karena seruan dari Oogami-kun yang terdengar sampai ke sini. Dapat kulihat Oogami-kun membalik badannya dan berjalan ke arahku. Sejujurnya aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di tanah dan menunggu Oogami-kun membawakan minuman.

"Yuu-kun~"

 _Serrr..._

Oh, jangan lagi!

"I-izumi-san...?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, dan mendapati Izumi-san telah duduk di sampingku seraya membisikkan namaku tepat di telingaku. Darahku berdesir, aku tak suka sensasi menakutkan ini. Hawa menyeramkan ini selalu terasa saat Izumi-san muncul di dekatku secara mendadak.

"Sedang latihan, hmmm? Wajahmu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. _Chou uzai yo, Yuu-kun_ ~" Izumi-san mengarahkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh wajahku. Aku segera menampik tangan itu dan menatapnya sembari cemberut.

"Ada apa datang kemari, Izumi-san? Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, pergi lah!" ujarku ketus.

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu, Yuu-kun?! Aku tidak suka! Aku ingin membawamu kabur dari serigala yang menyiksamu itu!" balas Izumi-san tak kalah ketus. Telunjuknya teracung ke arah Oogami-kun yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sini.

"Haaa? Serigala? Aku? Kau sendiri apa, ha? Dasar _stalker_!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menerima sanggahan dari junior yang tidak tahu etika sepertimu, ya!"

Dan dimulai lah lagi. Adu mulut entah keberapa kali yang dilakukan dua orang nyaris identik ini. Aku memegang kepala dan telingaku yang berdengung. Sahut-sahutan sinis terdengar dari mulut dua orang di sampingku ini. Aku sampai lupa dengan rasa haus yang sedari tadi menyerang kerongkonganku.

Haaah... siapapun, tolong aku...

 ** _End of Makoto's POV_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sena-senpai! Oogami-kun! Yuuki-kun! Ada apa?" seru Anzu sambil setengah berlari menuju seberang lapangan. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat aura membunuh yang terpendar dari arah ketiga—atau lebih tepatnya kedua orang yang dipanggilnya itu berada.

Jun tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ia sendiri tak ingin ikut campur. Tapi ia yakin hal ini akan menyangkut soal Makoto, dan iapun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Anzu dari belakang.

Sesampainya di sana, Anzu hanya bisa mendesah melihat perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Koga dan Izumi. Jun tak memikirkan hal itu. Matanya kini tertuju pada sosok Makoto yang mencuri perhatiannya. Sosok yang tengah melerai Izumi dan Koga.

"Su-sudahlah, Izumi-san, Oogami-kun! Jangan buat aku makin capek, kumohon!"

Izumi dan Koga tak mengindahkan permintaan Makoto. Mata mereka masih saling bertatap tak suka. Mulut Koga masih menggerutu tak jelas, dengan tongkat kendo yang terantuk-antuk di tanah. Sementara itu, Izumi juga tak mau kalah dengan ' _Chou uzai_ ' yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haaah..." Anzu mendesah pendek. Tanpa dosa ia mencubit keras lengan Izumi dan Koga dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua siswa berbeda tingkat itu meringis, kemudian menatap kesal ke arah Anzu.

"Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _stalker_ dan aku tidak terima!"

"Tapi _senpai_ cuih duluan yang memanggilku serigala dan menganggu latihan si payah ini!"

"Kalau urusan menganggu, murid Reimei itu lebih menganggu, kan? Kenapa pula dia bisa ada di sini?"

Semua pasang mata menatap orang yang dimaksud Izumi. Jun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, meskipun matanya kini beradu pandang dengan manik hijau milik Makoto.

"Loh, Sa-sazanami-kun kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Makoto yang baru tersadar akan kehadiran Jun. Merasa saling beradu pandang, Makoto langsung memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

"A-ah, itu..." Jun juga menatap arah lain. Selintas rasa ragu melewati hatinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yuuki-san dan membicarakan sesuatu," diawali dengan ambilan napas panjang, Jun mengutarakan maksudnya datang ke Yumenosaki. Makoto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Sedangkan Izumi dan Koga—terutama Izumi—sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk membunuh Jun.

Anzu yang tak disangka cukup peka dengan keadaan pun hanya bisa mendesah, lagi. Ia segera memutar otak dan mencari cara agar ketiga orang ini tidak terlibat perdebatan yang lebih merepotkan.

"Baiklah, sudah jelas, kan, apa yang kubilang? Kalian harus berlari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak dua kali untuk menyelesaikan urusan kalian bersama Yuuki-kun. Siapa yang tercepat sampai _finish_ , dia yang berhak mendapatkan hak atas waktu Yuuki-kun."

"A-anzu-chan..."

'Aku merasa seperti barang rebutan saja. Hiii...'

"Kalau aku yang menang, aku bisa membawa Yuu-kun kabur dari sini, kan?"

"Kalau aku yang menang, aku bisa melanjutkan latihan si payah ini, kan?"

"Kalau aku yang menang, aku bisa berbicara dengan Yuuki-san, kan?

"Iya, iya. _Deal_ , kan?"

Setelah semuanya sepakat, mereka pun segera memulai lomba lari yang dicanangkan oleh satu-satunya produser di Yumenosaki ini. Hasilnya menjadi tidak mudah ditebak, mengingat ketiga orang ini mempunyai bakat di bidang olahraga.

Namun, persaingan tampak sangat jelas terasa dari pihak Izumi dan Jun. Kedua anggota klub tenis dari masing-masing sekolah ini tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Keduanya berlari dengan cepat, sembari lirik-lirikan sekilas. Sesekali badan mereka saling membentur ketika melintasi belokan. Koga yang ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari mereka pun hanya bisa menggerutu sambil terus berlari.

'Apa, sih, faedahnya aku mengikuti lomba ini?!' batin Koga keki, menyesali keputusannya.

"Wah! Ada lomba lari, tuh! Mama ikut, dooong!"

"Eh, itu, kan, Izumi-chan dan Koga-chan? Kyaa! Lomba dalam rangka apa ini?"

"Ado-chan-senpai, ayo kita lari juga!"

"Hm, _niku wo_..."

Tamu tak diundang pun datang memenuhi lapangan. Para anggota _rikujoubu_ yang tak tahu menahu dengan kejadian itu hanya ikutan berlari mengejar Izumi, Koga, dan Jun.

'Ck! Siapa, sih, mereka itu?'

" _Uzaaaaittebaaaa_!" Izumi muak. Ia semakin memacu larinya, meninggalkan Jun beberapa langkah. Jun pun tak mau tinggal diam dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar Izumi.

'Tiga puluh meter lagi...'

25 meter...

15 meter...

5 meter...

Makoto melambaikan tangannya, menyambut siapapun yang mencapai _finish_ duluan. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dipastikan, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang yang sampai duluan ke garis _finish_.

Orang tersebut terus berlari, namun kini sambil menggenggam erat tangan Makoto. Ia berlari meninggalkan _ground_ latihan itu, kemudian menyusuri koridor dengan setengah berlari. Terakhir mereka berbelok dan masuklah mereka di area kolam air pancur yang terletak di pusat Yumenosaki.

"Hah... Hah..."

"Yuuki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jun menatap khawatir ke arah Makoto yang dari tadi hanya ngos-ngosan saja. Makoto mengelap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya, kemudian menatap Jun takjub.

"Hah...kau hebat, Sazanami-kun. Bisa berlari...hah...secepat ini..." ujar Makoto, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum kelelahan dari Jun. Jun kemudian mengambil sedikit air dari pancuran dan membasuh mukanya dengan air itu.

" _Etto_... A-apa yang ingin Sazanami-kun bicarakan denganku?" tanpa basa-basi, Makoto langsung menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah menganggu benaknya dari tadi. Jun terpaku beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik menatap Makoto dengan wajah serius.

'Ayo, Jun! Lakukan dengan baik! Kau sudah latihan di depan cermin setiap hari selama dua minggu ini, kan?'

"Yuuki-san..." suara berat Jun terdengar serius. Makoto terenyuh, dan langsung menatap Jun dengan sedikit tatapan ragu. Makoto membiarkan Jun mengambil napas dan melanjutkan omongannya tanpa dipotong sedikit pun.

"...aku tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini dengan benar dan berkesan. Huh..." Jun menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mendengar hal itu, Makoto merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang menghantuinya saat ini, tapi ia merasa Jun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya mati rasa sebentar lagi.

"...biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini—erm, aku sudah mengatakannya saat terakhir kita bertemu dulu, sih. Tapi aku pikir aku harus meluruskannya lagi, karena waktu itu terlalu banyak gangguan."

'Apa? Sazanami-kun sudah mengatakannya waktu itu? Eeeh! Aku sama sekali lupa! Bodohnya aku!'

Tanpa aba-aba, Jun langsung menggamit dua belah pipi Makoto dengan tangannya. Makoto terkejut, matanya membulat lebar, dengan segurat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Jun tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Makoto. Membuat Makoto mau tak mau harus menatap iris emas itu.

Apa yang dirasakan Makoto kini membuatnya ingin histeris. Dalam sekejap, ia dapat merasakan bibirnya yang sedang bersentuhan dengan bibir Sazanami Jun. Aroma _parfait_ stroberi yang khas dari bibir itu sampai tercium ke indera penciuman Makoto. Jun sendiri tak sedikitpun memberikan jarak atau melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang dan surai pirang Makoto. Menekan kepala Makoto agar lebih mendekat.

Makoto menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati sensasi mendebarkan yang diberikan Jun. Tak sedikitpun penolakan ia berikan, malah ia ingin hal ini berlangsung lebih lama. Ia masih tak tahu apa maksud dari ini semua. Ia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang telah dilakukan Jun.

Dengan pelan Jun melepaskan ciumannya sebentar. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Aku mencintaimu, Yuuki-san," dan iapun kembali memberikan kecupan ke bibir Makoto.

Makoto tak sempat bereaksi, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menerima kecupan panjang Jun dengan mata tertutup. Hatinya berdetak begitu kencang, rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan segala yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Tak lama berselang, Jun langsung melepaskan diri dari Makoto. Matanya menatap arah lain, tak berani menatap netra kemilau Makoto. Ia merasa terlalu lancang sekarang. Mengambil _first kiss_ seseorang tanpa seizinnya. Dua kali pula!

"Ka-kau tak menolak ciumanku. Ja-jadi kupikir—"

"Ma-maaf kalau aku tidak mengingat apa yang kau katakan waktu itu. Tapi rasanya...aku senang kau sudah menciumku tadi, Sazanami-ku—"

"Panggil aku Jun saja," setengah berbisik, Jun mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bibir Makoto. Makoto pun bungkam dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Un, aku juga mencintaimu, Jun-kun. Sejak...sejak kita sering menghabiskan waktu di _game center_ berdua? Uh... ini memalukan..." Makoto langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Jun hanya bisa tertawa. Ia memang dapat membayangkan reaksi Makoto yang seperti ini jika mengingat sifat Makoto yang pemalu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau, kan, jadi pacarku? Makoto..." Jun kembali menatap Makoto dengan serius. Kilatan tak terbantahkan dari matanya membuat Makoto terjerat. Ia mengangguk sekali. Tanpa ditanya lagi pun, Jun tahu maksudnya. Iapun mengacak-acak mahkota kuning Makoto gemas. " _Arigatou_."

' _Ohiisan_! Aku berhasil!' teriak Jun girang di dalam hatinya. Firasatnya tak pernah salah. Kalau hari ini akan berakhir dengan sore yang cerah. Statusnya dengan Makoto sudah resmi sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu, menjadi pacar seorang Yuuki Makoto itu sama saja dengan menantang perang dengan pasukan setan dari neraka Yumenosaki.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ ( ? ) ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake 1 :**

"Astaga, Kanata-kun! Sudah berapa lama kau berendam di situ?" Kaoru berkacak pinggang, ketika ditatapnya Shinkai Kanata memunculkan setengah tubuhnya ke permukaan kolam air pancur.

"Tadi aku mau keluar. Tapi, kulihat ada sepasang anak muda yang sedang pacaran. Jadi aku tidak mau ganggu dan memutuskan untuk berendam lebih lama. E he he~" balas Kanata dengan cengiran khasnya sembari mengangkat alat bantu oksigennya.

"Ha? Orang pacaran? Siapa?" tanya Kaoru keheranan.

"Kau tidak lihat orangnya? Mereka baru saja pergi dari sini," jawab Kanata seadanya. Ia pun keluar dari kolam air pancur.

"Ooi, Kaoru! Kau lihat Yuu-kun?" tiba-tiba saja Izumi muncul dengan setengah tergesa-gesa. Ia menghampiri Kaoru dan Kanata yang sedang memeras bagian bajunya.

"Itu dia, Kaoru! Yang pacaran tadi itu si Yuuki dari Trickstar!" seru Kanata tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Kaoru dan Izumi. Izumi yang syok hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya.

Kaoru yang merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat dari Izumi hanya bisa berkedut sambil bergumam, "Ya-yang tabah, Zum... Yang tabah..."

"AKU KALAH CEPAT DARI ANAK REIMEI ITU! _CHIKUSSOOO_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake 2 :**

"Heee~ jadi yang menang lomba lari itu si Sazanami, ya?" pertanyaan dari Isara Mao itu hanya diangguki oleh Anzu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dibicarakan Sazanami ke Yuuki?" kini Hokuto Hidaka yang balik bertanya pada Anzu. Kini Anzu bersama tiga anggota Trickstar lainnya berkumpul di ruang latihan _dance_. Mereka yang baru saja selesai latihan kini menunggui Makoto kembali karena Makoto menyimpan tasnya di ruangan itu.

" _Saa ne~_ Yuuki-kun hanya berpesan dia akan mengantarkan Sazanami-kun pulang lalu segera kembali lagi ke sini," jawab Anzu sambil mengangkat bahunya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah putihnya.

"Hmmm...? Aku yakin, pasti anak Reimei itu mau nembak Ukki!" celetuk Akehoshi Subaru tak bermutu. Sukses saja ia dihadiahi timpukan buku partitur dari _leader_ unitnya.

" _Maa~_ tapi saat meninggalkanku tadi, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Kupikir, apa yang dikatakan Akehoshi-kun memang benar?"

"Ha ha ha..." merasa perkataan Anzu dan Subaru adalah lelucon, keempat muda-mudi itu lalu tertawa renyah.

Yah, biarlah. Meskipun lelucon tersebut kelak menjadi kenyataan, setidaknya mereka berharap bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari Makoto setelah ini.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Omake : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **a/n :**

Halo~ ini ff pertama saia di fandom Enstars. Pairnya langsung pair rare yang terbilang sangat baru di enstars. Maaf kalo romensnya kurang ngena. Saia bawaannya kalo ngebayangin JunMako itu emang lebih ke fluffy gitu sih kebanding Izmk 0)-(

Ff ini untuk persembahan FID ke-9. Terakhir ikut eventnya 3 tahun lalu. Mumpung sekarang lagi rada produktif (?) jadi coba-coba bikin deh. Meskipun hasilnya fail ;;;;;

Oke, sekian dari saia.. Makasih yang udah mau mampir. Ditunggu feedbacknya~

Terakhir saia ucapkan, selamat hari kemerdekaan fujoshi~ semoga makin ke sini gaada pair war yang bikin para fujoshi terpecah-belah :")) /duk


End file.
